Adding New Pages
Hi Lore Committee! Here's the page for adding new pages to the wiki. Just pick the category that needs a new page and type its title into the box. Countries There's just one template so far, so here it is: type=create width=40 preload=Template:CountryText editintro=Template:NewPageWelcome buttonlabel=Create New Page break=no placeholder=Type the name of a Country here! History Pan-Orelisian Events Pan-Orelisian Events are: * Events that affect all or most of Orelisle type=create width=40 preload=Template:Pan-OrelisianEventsText editintro=Template:NewPageWelcome buttonlabel=Create New Page break=no placeholder=Type the name of a Pan-Orelisian Event here! Religion Religions are a belief system that one believes in with a entity/concept they worship. type=create width=40 preload=Template:ReligionText editintro=Template:NewPageWelcome buttonlabel=Create New Page break=no placeholder=Type the name of a Religion here! Notable Characters/Groups Notable PCs Notable PCs are: * One person or a group of PCs * Characters that were PCs * Characters that do not have god-level power * Important enough to be mentioned on the wiki * Generally PCs that have had Grad Quests and gained prestige beyond what is allowed during their time here type=create width=40 preload=Template:NotablePCText editintro=Template:NewPageWelcome buttonlabel=Create New Page break=no placeholder=Type the name of a SINGLE Notable PC here! type=create width=40 preload=Template:PCGroupText editintro=Template:NewPageWelcome buttonlabel=Create New Page break=no placeholder=Type the name of a Notable PC GROUP here! Notable NPCs Notable NPCs are: * One person or a group of people that is NOT an organization or institution * Characters that were never PCs * Characters that do not have god-level power * Important enough to be mentioned on the wiki type=create width=40 preload=Template:NotableNPCText editintro=Template:NewPageWelcome buttonlabel=Create New Page break=no placeholder=Type the name of a SINGLE Notable NPC here! type=create width=40 preload=Template:NPCGroupText editintro=Template:NewPageWelcome buttonlabel=Create New Page break=no placeholder=Type the name of a Notable NPC GROUP here! Beings of Power Beings of Power are: * One entity or a group of entities (e.g. Elder Gods) * Beings that have IMMENSE power ** Amassed through mortal means (ritual, absorbing magic, etc.), faith/worship, or innately present * Typically thought to be in control of concepts such as Fire, Chaos, Knowledge, Life, etc. * Often worshipped or followed by groups of people type=create width=45 preload=Template:BeingofPowerText editintro= buttonlabel=Create New Page break=no placeholder=Type the name of a SINGLE Being of Power here! type=create width=45 preload=Template:BeingsGroupText editintro= buttonlabel=Create New Page break=no placeholder=Type the name of a GROUP of Beings of Power here! Organizations/Institutions Characteristics of Organizations and Institutions: * Organized groups of people * Unified under a collective in-game name (e.g. Order of the Wakeful Sleepers) * Associated with a place or building (or multiple places/buildings) (e.g. House of Healers) type=create width=45 preload=Template:OrganizationText editintro=Template:NewPageWelcome buttonlabel=Create New Page break=no placeholder=Type the name of an Organization or Institution here! Items Objects of Power Objects of power are artifacts, magical items, or any objects created by intensely magical beings. type=create width=45 preload=Template:Objects_of_Power editintro=Template:NewPageWelcome buttonlabel=Create New Page break=no placeholder=Type the name of an Object of Power here! Technology Technology can be anything from clocks to airships. type=create width=45 preload=Template:Technology editintro=Template:NewPageWelcome buttonlabel=Create New Page break=no placeholder=Type the name of the piece of technology here! Races and Creatures Creatures Creatures are: * Any Monster or Animal, if different from Out-Of-Game Animals, that a PC may encounter type=create width=40 preload=Template:CreatureText editintro=Template:NewPageWelcome buttonlabel=Create New Page break=no placeholder=Type the name of a Creature here! Non-Playable Races Non-playable races are: * Races of sentient beings that are not available to PCs type=create width=40 preload=Template:NPRTemplate editintro=Template:NewPageWelcome buttonlabel=Create New Page break=no placeholder=Type the name of a Non-Playable Race here! Playable Races Playable races are: * Races of sentient beings that are available to PCs type=create width=40 preload=Template:PlayableRaceText editintro=Template:NewPageWelcome buttonlabel=Create New Page break=no placeholder=Type the name of a Playable Race here!